Jack Be Nice
by mbillips
Summary: jack and kim well...read to find out
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kim...as in Kimberly...Kimberly Anne Crawford. I have a few friends...let's start off by saying Jack Brewer can just burn...let me tell you about the time he did something to me so hurtful so mean that i almost killed myself.

"Kim you only think about yourself how bout you stop putting loads of makeup on and trying to wear skirts and you might actually look pretty."

I am not going to say anything.

"What are you still here Kim? I can't believe you have friends who people actually like and they're stuck."

I'll just turn around and walk away..._ouch_!

"Jack what was that."

"It was a rock you idiot now go home and cry to your mommy and snuggle with that bear you call HOBNOCKER KIM!"

I'm going to walk away...ow! I can't take this anymore!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH JACK YOU FINALLY PUT ME DOWN... YOU FINALLY SHOWED THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHAT IT REALLY MEANS TO BE A..."

OUCH! Jack knocked me on the ground and started to kick me in my ribs and punch my face and almost pulled a knife out on me, but i caught it just in time to say

"a bully"

i quickly ran away, but i heard something behind me say...

"CONGRATS Jack you finally became apart of 8 ball gang."says one dude

"Thanks man so now what?"

"You follow her home and see what she does, you got that,Jack?"

"Okay lets go."

I quickly run as fast as i can to my house, i grab some stuff and brought a bottle of water with me. i stand at the dock where if you jump in you can possibly get washed up out to sea where no one can find you so since Jack wants to see what i'd do, he can. How could he abandon the dojo, his friends, me? Well now he can see.

"Yo Jack!"

He turns around quickly

"So wanna see what i would do right well here it is."

I quickly swallowed the five pills in my hand and jumped in the water holding my breath. Then i realized i had to breathe. oh i breathed alright still under water. then i heard someone call my name then i saw black dots everywhere. then silence.

Jack's POV

Oh my gosh i just killed Kim!

"Kim kim I'm so sorry!"

I reach out and grab her hand and pull her. I do CPR right away.

"If your going to save her life then you dont get a cool jacket."

"I dont give a crap my girl is better then a dumb jacket from the dollar store!"

Kim starts coughing and throwing up the pills she swallowed.

"Kim!"

"Jack what are you... wait why are you...what the heck is going on?"

"I saved you and i am so sorry Kim?"

"Jack i will forgive you but i will never speak to you until i can trust you again, you made me do this... i wont hurt you but you will pay for what you did to-"

"Kim Kim!"

"Jerry!"

"Kim someone told me are you okay?''

"I think so..."

"JACK YOUR SO GONNA PAY!"

with that he threw punches at me and kicked me hard.

"I deserve that right?"

"Uh you bet!"

"Jack i dont know why you want to hurt me and especially be a part of a gang?"

"To be honest... impress you"

"WHY THAT WAY?!"

"Because i like you... no i love you!"

**well here's my new story tell me what you think**

**plz review i'll **

**update tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

He likes me...wait no he loves me. i can not believe he would do that and tell me he loves me.

"I wanted to-" smack

"Kim i just"smack

"Kim"smack

"NO JACK IM GONNA TALK AND YOUR GONNA LISTEN. BEFORE YOU WANTED TO JOIN THAT CLUB YOU CALL A GANG I LIKED YOU A LOT I DONT KNOW IF YOU FELT THE SAME WAY BUT YOU BROKE MY HEART JACK BUT NOW I KNOW! ANYTHING TO SAY"

"Kim I...Mphm"

he just kissed me but deeply i pulled back for air. i didnt know what i was doing. then i kissed back harder.

"Jack i'll text you later."

with that i ran home.

~time skip~

**jack** _kim_

_im coming over jack_

**kay cant wait**

what he doesnt know i was already at his house

"I SEE YOU KIM!"

crap

"Hey kim why'd you come over -mmph"

i pushed him in his house and made out with him for at least 10 minutes in the stairs then he picked me up bridal style and threw me on the bed. no one was home but he still locked the door and shut it anyway.

"Kim im so sorry for what i did to you, will you ever forgi- mmph"

i kissed him hard and good. but there was one thing he didnt know bout me. i cant die that was just to teach him a lesson.

"You've done worse. oh does this mean we're together now?"

"And forever"

he flipped us over so he was on top. he started sucking my neck and chest. he started pulling his pants down. when i touched his member it jumped. my pants were still on so i was good. then he put it right at my center. he wanted to thrust so bad so i let him. thats when he put my legs and hands to the foot and head of the bed so i wouldnt ride him.

"Jack why are you doing this to m...oh my gosh Jack."

"Now for my suprise."

click click. uh oh

"Oh my gosh JACK! what are you-"

"Shut up. its not loaded"

"Then what are you doing?"

"In order to turn them in, i have to do this dont ask ill tell you later."

"What are you going to do"

"just pretend im raping you then that'll lure them over"

"okay"

"not so fast"

**till nxt tme review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack that wasn't you was it?"

"No"

"It was me turn around."

"RICKY WHY ARE YOU HERE, WITH A GUN?"

"Im here for you to take me back."

"Uh kim who this?"

"Ricky Weaver is my ex and is trying to AHHHHHHHH!"

he just shot me

"Jack." my voice was fading as jack unhooked me from the bed

"YOU DOLL HEADED BA-"

_click click _ i heard

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if i were you."

with that jack just jumped on him and took the gun and shot him. again with the black dots

"Jack i cant breathe where are you Jack i-" i blacked out

**sorry for the cliffy and shortie but next 1 will be long i promise**


	4. Chapter 4

**this will be a great chapter.**

**dont own kickin it**

As i shot him... the smell of blood got to me quickly. as he was laying there i sucked on his blood. then i didnt realize wat i was doing and killed him.

i coulndt stop my self

"Jack yo- your face"

"RUN"

"Jack i cant my leg"

Kims POV

with that he quickly pinned me to the wall...hard

"JACK what are you doing to me."

"I told you to run and you didnt listen...you've been a very bad girl, so if you dont wanna see me suck all the blood outta you, cover your eyes"

"wait your a vampire... haha i love vampires with you know the fangs and the RAW-"

"Silence!"

with that he sucked the blood outta me.

"Sweet dreams kim."

what no im still here, and im getting hot and cold at the same time whats going on.

when jack turned around and sat on the bed, he started to cry. like he didnt mean it, is he really a vampire, well must be i have no blood, well i do but my face feels funny. so i got up and sat next to him

"Jack im still alive."

"No your not, i turned you you're dead."

"Well we're both dead and im really hungry but i dont want a burger or anything i dont know what i want. i have this strange craving for-"

"blood"

"Well yeah"

"Here bite"

with that i bit him, he squirmed a little then relaxed. he then bit my neck and we were just sucking on each others blood. it felt good, even better, it was amazing and i didnt want it to stop.

"Well when you bit ricky, did he turn"

"no he's dead."

"Well keep suckin"

"You too and i am sorry about that scene i caused i just-"

"Shhhh just suck"

** sorry shorty its probably bad but review**

**plz**


End file.
